Dragonfly
by MaijiMary Huang
Summary: Saki's story. An exploratory series of writings elaborating on the personal background of the Hyuga family. Some spoilers for Shadow Hearts and Shadow Hearts: Covenant.
1. ONE Saki's Story

**Dragonfly**

**(Saki's Story)**

By Maiji/Mary Huang

* * *

_The dragonfly_

_can't quite land_

_on that blade of grass._

**Matsuo Basho**

* * *

_A sweet, pure wind blew through the valley, sending the trees into a rustling, oceanic orchestra in the pale light of morning. The fields, usually full of mischievous laughter, were quiet today. Among the sea of green, two dark forms: a pair of small figures crouching, barely hidden by the tall, swaying grass._

"_Wow, look at that one!"_

_Whispered awe, the way only a child could._

"_He's beautiful …!"_

_A billion pairs of delighted red eyes reflected in the shining facets of the insect's enormous, jewelled eyes. Lacy, long wings folded delicately over its turquoise back, the insect swaying gently with the blade of grass._

"_I bet he's the king of the tombo," the boy whispered, eyes gleaming. "Nobody's ever caught one this big, not even Tatsuo!"_

"_Yeah," the smaller, younger girl breathed. They continued to watch in silence, neither daring to make the first move. Finally, the girl leaned forward slightly, entranced by the closeness of the dragonfly's glittery form. Unconsciously, she shifted her leg._

_A twig snapped._

_The tombo twitched at the sound, wings fanning out in an eyeblink, springing from the blade of grass and vanishing like a dream into the pale blue._

"_Aw, no!" The boy jumped to his feet. He scanned the clear sky briefly, futilely, then kicked the ground in disappointment. "He got away!"_

_The girl watched, wide-eyed. Would they ever see another dragonfly like that one again?_

"Mm …"

"_I don't believe you!"_

"_It's true! I saw it with my own eyes! I think … I think you're just jealous."_

"_Am not!"_

"_Well, if you go there, maybe you'll see a ghost too! Don't be scared."_

"_Who said I was scared!"_

_Darkness fell, and with it, curiosity filled to overflowing. After dinner, after making sure no one was paying attention, the little girl wandered out on her own. The wind whistled in her ears, tickled her face and sleeves._

_The familiar fields were like a different place at night. Tonight, there was only the wind; only the wind, and her pounding young heart. Even the crickets were quiet; had they too fled?_

_The further she made her way through the long grass, the harder it was to take steps forward. She wanted to look back, to see the warm lamplight from the hut, but she was afraid to look back. There was a feeling of something there, something that had followed her … and she didn't want to confirm it. _

_You're so over-imaginative …_

_If she didn't look back, it wasn't there –_

_From nowhere in the dark, a face. Dark and red, with ferocious eyes and long, glinting teeth, inches from her own._

_A terrified shriek filled the air._

"'_KASAN! Mother! Mother!"_

_Screams, loud and piercing, then shaking, wavering, lowering. A pause, as the clay ogre mask fell to the ground with a muffled thud, overlapped by the boy's laughter._

"Stupid … poopyhead …"

A mumbling voice, thick with sleep. "I'm going … to get … you …"

_Sniffling._

_Remorse._

"_I didn't know you were going to scream so loud."_

_Silence. Fidgeting. A glare._

"_... I'm really sorry." He rubbed his backside._

_Silence._

_A faint nod. A half-hearted apology, a hard-earned one. She accepted it with equal half-heartedness, since it had been achieved through parental interference. Pride had been wounded on both sides._

_Relieved, he dashed into the next room. "Can I please, pleeeease go now?"_

_There was pleading, then delight at the response. She sat by the window, her face wiped of emotion, staring in silence into the fields behind the hut. She could hear him grabbing his things, scrambling off, calling to his friends outside. Then, a howl of dismay._

_A half-smile broke across her lips. Soft cackling was stifled into a hiccup._

"'_KASAAAN!"_

_His shoes had been filled with fat, juicy earthworms._

The woman giggled as she dreamed, stretching her limbs across the black river of hair. She wiggled her toes – as though digging into a soft, muddy field – and shifted in her bed.

"_I have to go now." It was barely dawn, but he was already dressed and packed, everything neatly in place. She still hadn't gotten used to his new punctuality, his efficient movement – but most of all, she still hadn't gotten used to his hair, cropped so short in the military fashion._

_Polished black boots hesitated at the door. "I, I'm sorry I couldn't stay long –"_

"_Don't keep them waiting," she interrupted him. "Sensei is patient, but you know how Kentarou gets." Red eyes met in silence. He nodded; understanding, gratitude for her forcing him to make it brief and unsentimental._

"_So long, imouto." He turned crisply, walking out the door, out into the fields, away from the village to where the carriage waited. The sky, still drowsy, was a hazy amber, and his dark uniform made a striking contrast in the weak morning light. All too soon he faded from view._

_You went to see the world …_

_I was a little jealous … but …_

"I … I miss …"

_The little girl ran through the fields. Something wasn't right. It was dark and quiet, and there wasn't even a wind. Did such a thing ever happen in Katsuragi? A tower had appeared out of nowhere, enormous gnarled roots growing from deep within the earth. She could see a strange, unnatural light at its roof._

She furrowed her brow in her sleep.

****

_The air began to stir, and even against the dark sky she could see darker clouds looming, swirling, a storm encircling the tower. The wind came alive, carrying a chaos of dead branches, leaves – and her – towards the light._

_She struggled to escape, but it was as though she were a bird caught in a hurricane. Soon she found herself hovering in the sky, overlooking the tower._

_Its roof was carved with runes, intricate symbols cut and flayed into its stone flesh. A snowy-haired man stood in the center, a mocking expression on his face. The light thrummed around him. At his feet were three others, not quite dead._

_A Chinese sage, his beautiful robes a vivid red – not only from the dyed fabric, but also from his own blood. A second figure was coughing harshly, crimson drops flooding into the cracks of the stone._

_The third was nearly on his knees. His military coat was battered and stained, but his eyes were as fiery as when the battle first began._

"O … onisan …"

"_Why do you still resist?" The white-haired warlock shook his head in amusement. "Your pathetic attempts only prolong your suffering. This world is mine."_

"_As long as I am standing," the other man spat, "you will never even take Shanghai."_

_The familiar scene unravelled painfully before her eyes; she was a helpless, ghostly witness to the tragedy she already knew._

"_When the god is summoned, you must …"_

"_I cannot …"_

"_You will –"_

_A blaze of searing white fire, the scream of a spirit being ripped out of the earth. Red feathers drowned the sky – and in the next instant, she felt the sword piercing flesh and bone, as though it had speared her own heart._

She opened her eyes.

Her heart was pounding, almost exploding out of her chest; she could feel its desperate beating echoing in all of her veins. But to outsiders, it had all the appearance of a calm awakening; she never screamed from her dreams. Not for many years; not since her childhood.

She stared blankly at the smooth ceiling, collecting her thoughts and willing her heart to slow and stabilize. Gentle light flowed into the room, spilling over her and bathing the elegant bedchamber. Birds twittered just outside the open window. She sat up sharply, swinging her legs to the side of the bed and pulling the sheets aside. She began to dress, efficiently as always.

There was a knock at the door. "… Lady Saki?"

"I am already awake," she replied, tying back her black tresses. She eyed her reflection in the mirror. As always, a serene face with intense crimson eyes stared back. It had been hard at the beginning, to fit into such a calm role when her blood screamed something else, but now it was second nature. Almost. "Is something the matter?"

"It … well …" Hesitation. "They simply wish for your wisdom in settling a conflict."

"_Another _one?" Saki muttered to herself. "When did this village become so … so petty?" Aloud, she called, "I shall be there shortly. Please tell them to relax."

"Of course, Lady Saki." Fading footsteps.

She affixed the peony to her hair, then tugged at her sleeves to straighten them before turning to leave the room.

_As I thought. Another foolish dispute._

It had been a simple enough matter to resolve – preparing for the harvest. A small discussion regarding the fields to be cleared first had escalated into a furious argument. It was ridiculous, considering the village had always done it the same way every year; it was a decision of both tradition and common sense.

Saki stood at her usual place upon the rocky platform, surrounded by the churning Fountain of Sukune. She faced the flowing waterfall, feeling the light spray against her face, her eyes closed and in deep thought.

_Inugami Village has always been so peaceful. A clear eye in the storm of the world. Where did this angry spirit come from? Once would have been easy to overlook, but then there's been all those other pointless incidents. At least none have yet evolved to anything physical … Oh, I wish I could just pound some sense back into them!_

She squinted one eye open to look at the ceremonial fan clutched in her right hand, and giggled – somewhat manically – at the image of the Inugami leader slapping villagers silly with the sacred instrument. Then she covered her mouth with her sleeve and coughed delicately, in case anyone were listening.

_No, no … that's the wrong way to go about it … as fun as it might be._

She shook her head. _Something is definitely amiss. This village, sitting over one of Japan's key ley lines, imbued with the divine presence of the Fountain of Sukune – it is inherently sensitive to the spiritual flow of the world. This must be causing the tension in the village._

There was slight scuffling behind her, then a whistling, uncertain whine. She turned to see Matsunaga's silhouette against the grotto entrance, his thick, tawny fur rippling against the light breeze. The solidly-built animal settled onto his haunches, watching her quietly, ears up, eyes alert.

_At least someone else recognizes a disturbance. _Saki nodded lightly in the guardian beast's direction, acknowledging and approving his presence.

_These latest incidents …_

_And my dreams …_

_It's been a long time since I've wandered that field._

_All those memories in these past few weeks …_

She opened her eyes and gazed at the powerful waterfall that fed the Fountain.

… _All culminating to last night. That final part … that was more than fifteen years ago! Why that, and not Tatsuo's more recent passing? I've known … regret …in my dreams, but that was for the memory and the knowledge of what happened – it was never the same actual vision, the one I saw in the Fountain on that day – _

Her eyes narrowed. _Why has the Holy Mirror itself not given any warnings?_

A graceful sweep, one fluid motion, and soft rustling of silk as Saki raised the fan and clasped it to her chest. She bowed her head briefly, then stepped forward, swinging the fan in a slow arc over her head. Moving to an inaudible rhythm, she turned and twirled, her hair and robes swirling in the air in the ritual dance, a prayer for the Holy Mirror to grant its sight into the world beyond.

At last, Saki completed the dance, bowing low, the waterfall behind her, waiting for it to shed its enlightening vision on her.

An eternity passed. The Fountain bubbled and frothed, but its waters remained clear.

Saki frowned. She got to her feet, turned to the waterfall again. Again, the ceremonial bow as she re-attempted the dance. She concentrated intensely, focussing the gift given to her as a legitimate successor of the Inugami. When it was done, she lowered her head expectantly.

Still nothing.

_Once more._ The bow. The sweep. Every step, every turn, choreographed perfectly and properly according to the divination ritual. But as she neared the end, her body close to the ground, she still felt nothing.

The waters flowed serenely, tranquil. _Nothing is wrong. All is as it should be. Everything is alright._

"No, everything is NOT alright, you stupid Mirror," she snarled, clambering to her feet gracelessly. The urge to snap the fan in two and hurl it at the waterfall was almost overwhelming. Her grip on the instrument tightened with aggravation –

Matsunaga barked.

dignity, dignity, as always. The wolf's presence reminded her of the need to maintain appearances. Saki breathed in and out, trying to regain her composure. "Thank you, Matsunaga," she finally managed, a pleasant smile on her face. She returned her attention to the fountain, overlooking the fact that her words had been practically hissed out of her gritted teeth.

The wolf shrank back slightly, blinking nervously. He scratched his neck, then continued to watch the Inugami leader as she pondered, considering her options.

_If the Fountain of Sukune won't spill _(he he, Saki applauded her own cleverness)_, then there's nothing I can do about it. _She tapped her chin thoughtfully. _I should confer with the elders. Perhaps something like this has happened in the past, from far before my time …? Maybe I'm being too paranoid; after all, nothing especially troubling has occurred, but then again, as Tatsuo liked to say, it's always best to act while there is still room to breathe- _Saki picked up her pace, striding over the stones towards the exit, still deep in thought. _God, when did I become so wishy-washy?_

A deep growl.

She looked up instinctively. The wolf was up on all fours now, tail and fur bristling, eyes angry and feral. Saki's own eyes darted left and right, but she saw nothing. The air, however, was suddenly tense with an invisible electricity.

"Matsunaga," she said sharply. "What's wrong?" _What do his senses see?_

In response, he snarled, then snapped up into the air, barking viciously in every direction. Every direction of the fountain's waters.

_The fountain's waters._

Saki stared.

It was as though layers upon layers of paper were being peeled back, each sheet dissolving into itself in a boiling vat. Under the placid waters of the fountain, the true face of the Mirror was unveiled – liquid black lava, the darkest void that appears after the Holy Mirror has divulged a most unfavourable omen.

In a matter of seconds, an onslaught of realizations.

_Illusion. An illusion._

_Idiot, idiot, it was trying to tell me all along – _

The village disputes, the reawakened dreams, the obsolete visions –

Prevented from showing her anything new, it had reached back into what she had already seen –

_**Those had been the Mirror's warnings.**_

Like a low wind escalating into a sudden roar, the void stretched _out _towards her, long fingers of darkness engulfing her in an instant. Beyond, like a swiftly fading thought, she could hear Matsunaga baying frantically, searching for the Lady Saki in the tainted waters of Sukune.

* * *

Author's Notes: This was the character intro for a cross-universe RP game I was participating in (at RandomInsanity forums) over winter break 2004. The rest of the story makes very little sense without the context of the other posts, so I'm just posting snippets of the preparation work I did to try to make a cohesive story. The next few "chapters" here are vignettes, flashbacks I wrote to flesh out Saki's background and the personal history of the Hyuga family. 

I love Saki and the possibilities of her story. She's a strong character, and without a doubt every bit as intriguing as her brother and nephew.

Tatsuo is the name I gave to Saki's deceased (and nameless) husband.

Originally I had a few lines from _Growing Wings_ (vocal theme of the Square Enix game _Drakengard_) because they fit the imagery I wanted, but I've removed them D I heard there were some issues regarding the use of song lyrics on so I decided to play it safe. :B Doesn't affect the story too much, since it was mostly used as a moodsetter and an aid to help separate parts of the dream sequence. XD;


	2. TWO Catching Dragonflies

**Dragonfly**

(background vignettes)

**Catching Dragonflies**

By Maiji/Mary Huang

* * *

"You can't just chase them around, silly. Tombo are too fast and alert. You have to use a tombo pole." For emphasis, he waved his. A long length of bamboo, the tip of the pole was dipped into a thick, sticky sap. It would hold the insects in place so that they could be inspected and retrieved, then put into a bamboo cage for admiration. 

"But, isn't that kind of mean?"

Jinpachiro scratched the back of his neck. "They're not stuck forever …and we always let them go in the end."

"Still, how would you like to be stuck on the end of a stick?" she demanded.

He waved his arms helplessly at her interrogation.

"We don't fly them like those kids," Tatsuo interjected, referring to the children in other villages who would tie strings around the insect's abdomen, then trailing them like kites. This sort of activity was frowned upon in Inugami Village. "And we're always careful, and treat them properly. Or they'd never come back." The gods, especially in a place like Katsuragi, would be displeased with that sort of treatment to their creatures.

At that moment, a glittering dragonfly darted overhead, tickling the air. The three watched it disappear into the fields.

Giggling, they raced into the tall grass ...


	3. THREE The Visitor

**Dragonfly**

(background vignettes)

**The Visitor**

By Maiji/Mary Huang

* * *

_Dearest sister,_

_It's a lot colder in the Capital than it is back home. Studying and working hard as always. Just by looking at him, you'd think Sensei is so kind, but he's really a slave-driver! (Hmm … hope he never sees this.) I know you always called me lazy, but I never realized how lazy I actually was until now, heh heh. Kentarou has it much worse with the physical training than I do, though. Except he's good with the book work, so I guess we're even. _

_I met a woman recently. Her name is Anne. She was visiting from Russia, but she says she'll be staying in Japan for quite a while. She's quite interesting. I've never seen a civilian so efficient!_

_Come this spring, I'll have some more time to visit. I'll bring Anne to Inugami Village too, and you can meet her. I think you two will get along very well._

_Your beloved brother,_

_Jinpachiro Hyuga_

…

The woman bowed politely. Her long auburn hair was plaited elegantly, coiled tight to the back of her head.

The edges of Saki's lips curled upwards, hesitant; barely out of her teens, the village girl was a bit shy of the sophisticated foreigner.

"This is Anne, whom I met in the Capital," he said. "Anne, this is my sister, Saki …"

Anne smiled, pleasant and warm. "I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

Saki smiled back, more confidently this time. She liked this bright, sincere woman. In the back of her mind, she thought that she wouldn't mind having her for a sister-in-law …


	4. FOUR A New Family

**Dragonfly**

(background vignettes)

**A New Family**

By Maiji/Mary Huang

* * *

"Can you believe it! I'm going to be a father!" 

"Yes, I can believe it," she replied. "Now can you quit shaking me?" Much to her relief, he released her and began to pace the room in excitement.

"A father! Wow!" He shook his head, his expression a mix of awe and wonder. "I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl … A, a boy, or a girl! I'm, I'm going to have a daughter! Or, or a son! I'm going to be a father! A father!"

"Stop dancing like a crazed tanuki; you're making Anne nervous!"

"I'm quite alright. Dear, have some water before you become dehydrated," Anne advised, but he was so giddy he didn't hear her.

"I swear, he's so excited you'd think he was the pregnant one," Saki muttered, but not unkindly.

While he was out of earshot, Anne whispered conspiratorially, "It's going to be a boy."

Saki blinked, surprised at the Russian woman's confidence. Anne winked, then headed after her husband. Jinpachiro had run out the door and was busy hugging any hapless villagers who wandered across his path. Tatsuo followed closely behind, apologizing and explaining to each victim.

…

"How are you doing?"

"Fine," Anne answered. She was sitting up in the bed, and even the loose white robes she wore seemed exhausted. "Thank you," she said, as Saki offered her a cup of soothing tea. "So … what does he think of the name?"

"He loves it. He loves everything you do."

"I know, I was asking out of courtesy to your family." A smirk, then a slight giggle at how ridiculous her words sounded. "And anyways, if he didn't like it, I'd have fought him on it." She smiled, a tired, but happy smile.

Saki laughed. Even when pregnant or after having just given birth, she had no doubt Anne could beat Jinpachiro on any argument.

Squawling filled the air as the midwife brought the cleaned infant back in, and into his mother's arms. Soon, Yuri was quiet and sleeping peacefully.

"He's beautiful," whispered Anne, gazing adoringly at her baby.

"Yes," Saki agreed. "And he has a big mouth, just like my brother."

The two women giggled.


	5. FIVE Celebration Plans

**Dragonfly**

(background vignettes)

**Celebration Plans**

By Maiji/Mary Huang

* * *

"'Nisan! What are you doing here!" 

"Temporary stopover," he answered casually, dusting his uniform and looking around at the furnishings of Inugami mansion. She gestured for him to come in, but he shook his head. "I'm not even supposed to be here." The familiar, mischievous smile. "I would've visited Sensei too, but my superiors would've known immediately. Can't stay more than a few minutes – but it's good to see you, imouto."

"I'll say."

"Where is everyone?"

"Don't be so loud, I just put Kurando to bed. Tatsuo's busy with the Holy Mirror ceremony for the festival. How are Anne and Yuri?"

His smile faded a little. "Waiting impatiently, as always. I'm on my way home after this report, actually."

"You'd better hurry it up, or Anne will throw you out for your infidelity one of these days," she teased.

He laughed, then sighed. "I wouldn't blame her if she did. But … I think the end will soon be in sight. I can't say much, but things have been moving fast. We're so close, I can almost taste it."

"In a year?"

"Just a little more, maybe." He rubbed his neck thoughtfully. "I have a contact – a friend – in Shanghai. When I receive word from him, it will be time to move out. For the last time, I hope."

"Oh! Before you go –" she rustled about …

"Here," she said, placing a box in his outstretched hands.

"What is it?"  
"Why don't you look, stupid?"

He lifted the lid, peering at its contents curiously. "What's this for?

"Not you, obviously; you'll probably break it." She stuck her tongue out at him. "For Yuri. He's … almost nine or ten now, isn't he?"

"Your memory is actually pretty good," he replied with a smile. "Thanks, I'm sure he'll love it."

"Yes, well, it isn't quite as obnoxious as some others," she answered, pretending to be cross. When he blinked at her in confusion, she grimaced, then set her features in a ferocious snarl, teeth bared.

He burst into laughter at her emulation of the ogre, then pulled the small clay mask out of the box, slipping the string over his head. She could picture his handsome, smiling face behind the pinholed eyes, the bright and crudely painted face of a smiling fox a sharp contrast with his sombre army coat.

He made a low growling noise, then laughed again while she mocked a scream of terror. "Not quite the same, is it?"

"No, now away with you!" she cried, spinning him about to face the exit. "Or your superiors will have your hide!"

"I'm more afraid of Anne, actually," he remarked cheerfully as she pushed him out the door.

She snorted. "She should have been enlisted and promoted instead of you."

"Now that, I can see," he laughed.

"Goodbye, brother," she called, as he made his way down the cobbled path, warmly lit by the festival lanterns.

"Goodbye, sister," he replied with exaggerated formality, turning and curtsying, the mask still on his face. She roared with laughter at the unexpected movement, brushing away tears of surprised mirth. "The battle will be over soon, I will be back in Japan with Anne and Yuri, and we will all celebrate – Hyuga and Inugami."

"I look forward to it!" she gasped, trying to breathe. He waved one last time, then was out of sight.

Six months later, she dreamed of the tower.


	6. SIX A Letter from Anne

**Dragonfly**

(background vignettes)

**A Letter from Anne**

By Maiji/Mary Huang

* * *

_Saki, you don't know how it gets sometimes. Spring is beautiful when Jinpachiro's here, but the winters are so cold, and so lonely … The villagers are wonderful people, and I can't really complain, but sometimes … if I didn't have Yuri to think about, to take care of, I think I would go crazy._

The writing was jagged, frustrated. She tried to think of calm, consoling words as she read it.

_But I know he misses us greatly. It must be harder on him. I know how hard it is for him. I know who he's doing it for. And I know why he must._

_All I can do is tell him to be careful._

Scrawled letters, uncharacteristic, hastily crossed out. She had to squint to decipher them.

_(even though I know it's useless)

* * *

_

Author's Notes: I added a few lines to this piece that weren't in the original version posted for the RP. xD; This technically falls before _Celebration Plans_ in terms of chronology, but I used them in this order. :x


	7. SEVEN History of Inugami & Hyuga

**Dragonfly**

(background vignettes)

**History of Inugami and Hyuga/Children Will be Children**

By Maiji/Mary Huang

* * *

"Inugami and Hyuga have long been the two sides, like yin and the yang, born from the Valley of the Wind …" 

They sat in a circle, listening to the elder's droning. They had heard the story, the history, many times before – and it was their history, but they were too young to appreciate it. The future was something far away, something adults and elders talked about, and things never changed, so this had no relevance to them. They itched to run away or drown it out in some manner only children could dream up, but etiquette – and the threat of a bamboo switch – kept them in line.

"... Side by side, protecting the past, present and future of Japan …"

While the elder bent down, drawing in the sand, the boy jabbed her side quickly, then made an exaggerated yawn. The little girl giggled. There was a sound, the clicking of a tongue, and out of the corner of her eye she could see another elder shaking his head. She gulped, and sat still again.

"… One the shield, the other the sword, as in tradition ..."

He elbowed her. She squirmed, trying not to make a sound; he'd gotten her in the stomach.

"… Inugami, the dog gods, guardians of the sacred deities, diviners of the Holy Mirror of the Fountain of Sukune, watch over the concentration of ley lines, the soul of Japan …"

She elbowed him back.

"… Hyuga, Harmonixers bearing the ancient powers of fusion from the age of the Gods, go out to protect the vast whole, the body of Japan …"

There was a screech. The elbowing had escalated into full-out hair-pulling and punching. "That's enough, you two!" the elder roared, separating them. His stern eyes glared fire and brimstone at the troublemaking siblings.


	8. EIGHT A Death

**Dragonfly**

**(background vignettes)**

**A Death**

By Maiji/Mary Huang

* * *

A sword, rusty from disuse … 

"But … why-" Her eyes were still red and slightly swollen from mourning. She rubbed at them with her white sleeve, trying to soothe the ache.

"Inugami Village cannot function without a diviner of the dog guardians. If the soul is not well, the body cannot be well. All of Japan will suffer if there is no one to receive or interpret the messages of the Holy Mirror. You know this."

"My son- "

The elder shook her head. "He is not yet old enough."

"B-but, I'm Hyuga- I've never learned- I can't- " Uncertainly, fear.

Old, wrinkled, spotted hands clasped the young widow's. "It does not matter. The ceremony when you married Tatsuo- the Fountain of Sukune should recognize you as a legitimate successor, and allow you to commune with the Holy Mirror."

"But …

"You will receive the training you need. We will advise you; you need not do it alone until you are ready."

She nodded mutely, not quite able to believe what was going on.

"It is your duty."

"There is no one else?"

"There is no one else."

"… I understand."


	9. NINE Ending

_**PREAMBLE:**_This was my ending post in the cross-world RP. I had been debating for a long time over whether or not to put it up, since it refers to RP events that I did not include. However, I think it stands alone well enough with the rest of the posts here. Basically all you need to know is that characters from different universes were abducted to participate in a cross-universe tournament to SAVE TEH WORLD, and along the way Saki met Yuri and Karin (from different timelines – Yuri after he'd already met Saki and Karin from before) and learned many things about the past, about the future and about herself.

And now, she is returning home with the knowledge of what is to come in a fateful meeting in Shadow Hearts: Covenant.

* * *

**Dragonfly**

**(Saki's Story – Ending)**

by Maiji/Mary Huang

* * *

_The truth is never taken_

_From another_

_One carries it always_

_By oneself._

**Giko**

* * *

_It's been a long time since I've wandered that field._

Saki walked slowly into the sea of tall grass, her fingers running idly along the smooth, green blades.

She was asleep again, she knew. But this time, there was no sense of movement, no underlying urgency towards a final meaning, as there had been with the Holy Mirror's messages. She stopped in the center of the field and looked up, gazing silently at the sky. It was neither the pale gray of morning nor the deep black of night, but the cloudless, bright blue of the strong day- blue, bluer than she could ever remember seeing it. The air was silent, save for the rustling of the leaves, moved by the sweet wind's embrace.

This was her dream, her own, and the world would stay this way for as long as she desired.

A gentle voice, flowing like water.

"Saki."

She turned, and was neither surprised nor disappointed.

"Tatsuo …"

He looked as handsome as ever, the healthiest he had ever been, his eyes bright and smiling. His simple white yukata fluttered lightly against the wind. In the field of her dreams, in the field of her soul, time and sickness could not reach him.

One, two, three steps, then she was running to him, robes and hair flying, and they embraced.

Hand in hand, they made their way to a fallen tree. He cleared the foliage for her, surprising a large dragonfly, which took quickly to the air. She lifted her robes slightly before sitting down on the dry bark. He settled down beside her, and they watched the turquoise insect glittering in the sunlight, disappearing into the sky.

"Do you remember how we always used to catch tombo?" he asked

"Yes." She smiled fondly as she lay her head on his shoulder. "You were always the best, even with your weak heart." She exhaled softly, remembering. "All the dragonflies you caught were always the rarest, the most beautiful …"

"Especially the last one," he said, and she could hear the twinkle of his eye in his voice. She blushed, and said nothing.

"I have a confession to make," he continued.

She lifted her head to look at him. "Oh?"

"I was the one who suggested to Jinpachiro to use the ogre mask," he admitted, but his lips were curved upwards, his expression unrepentant.

She smacked him on the side of his head, but there was no force behind the blow. "You! I should have filled your shoes with worms too. And we all thought you were such a poor weak thing …" She smiled back at him, then looked thoughtful. "Funny … 'Nisan never said a thing, not even when he was being punished."

"Even then, he was not one to betray his friends."

_No, he was not …_

"So, you've done a lot in the past few days," he noted, eyeing her tattered robes.

"Ee-yup," she answered. She clasped both hands out in front of her, stretching, and giggled at the memories. "Lots and lots of excitement! I saw so many places, did so many things, met so many people …"

"Your nephew, Yuri. He's very much like his father. And, Karin."

"Yes!" _He knew. _"I understand so much now. I just wish -" Her voice lowered. "I wish you could have been there … It would have been … would have been just like …"

"Like the good old days?" He smiled at her child-like delight. "Time sweetens the past; I would have slowed you all down with my condition."

She sighed in unwilling acceptance. "But when we were children, we could do anything." A pause, and a wry curve of her lips. "Or perhaps it just seems that way, now that we're old." She shook her head. "Can you imagine? It's amazing, all that's happened … I don't even know where to begin!"

"It doesn't matter. I was with you all along. I saw everything."

"Oh, that's right." She nodded, then paused. "Um, everything?"

He laughed, patting her on the head. "Don't worry." Then his face grew serious. "What you said to Yuri, back at Hu Lao," he said. "Do you remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had two great regrets." His dark brown eyes were steady on her red ones. "You only told him one of them."

"Oh." She thought back. "One was that I was never able to find him and help him when Jinpachiro and Anne died." The thought still stung, but the pain in her chest was far less than what she had felt in the past.

"Yes," he said patiently, as though speaking to a child. "That's one."

"The other … the other was …"

_You went to see the world …_

_I was a little jealous … but …_

_She eyed her reflection in the mirror. As always, a serene face with intense crimson eyes stared back. It had been hard at the beginning, to fit into such a calm role when her blood screamed something else, but now it was second nature. Almost._

… _she covered her mouth with her sleeve and coughed delicately, in case anyone were listening._

_In case anyone were watching._

_In case anyone were noticing._

_In case …_

She breathed in deeply. "The other was that I never really left Katsuragi – I never left Inugami Village. I was born, I became a little girl; I grew up in the village. I married you, I became a mother; I stayed in the village. You died, I became the leader of the Inugami; I couldn't leave the village."

She stared at her hands. "I watched 'nisan leave, saw him join the army, see the world and then save it … He lost his life, but I knew he did what he wanted to do. I felt like I was always locked into a role …" She lifted her head, eye caught by a pair of jewelled eyes, a tombo swaying peacefully in the grass before her. "… trapped, like a dragonfly on a tombo pole while everything went on around and beyond me. All I could see of the world was what I saw through the Holy Mirror. Being a shield, instead of a sword … Sometimes I felt cheated. _Sometimes I felt like my life was wasted._ I envied 'nissan's freedom, what he was able to experience and accomplish.

"Of course, he wasn't really free." She sighed. "And I wasn't some helpless maiden adrift in the seas of fate or anything; I made my own decisions. They weren't always good ones, but I guess I'm satisfied with the way things turned out."

_Seeing Yuri again, twenty-two years later … and Karin … they reminded me of a lot …_

She turned her head up towards the sky. "It's a very selfish regret … but I can't help but wonder sometimes … what if? What if?"

"What if?" he echoed. "If Jinpachiro hadn't died, if Anne and Yuri had stayed with us?"

"Yes."

"If you had had the chance to leave the village, if you had seen the world?"

"Yes …"

He nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"You knew?"

"I've been here for a while. I know." He hugged her again, kissed her on the forehead, then drew back and looked her in the eye. "I know how much you've had to hold your true nature in. To tell the truth, even I was doubtful that you could take on the responsibilities after I died. And I was wrong. I'm very proud of yo- ow!" He winced, covering his face with one hand.

She dusted her hands together, satisfied with her handiwork. "You knew, and you still asked?"

"To hear it from the horse's mouth," he said, rubbing woefully at his eye.

"How rude!" She laughed as he ducked the second swipe. "But it was … It was … my pride too. I felt so incompetent and alone. It was hard, especially in the beginning, and taking care of Kurando … I know I did more than my share of complaining. Sometimes, I …" Her voice trailed off.

"… I hated you for dying," she finished, ashamed. Quickly, she placed her fingers over his mouth before he could speak. "Don't say anything. Of course it wasn't your fault. And … I really am beyond all that now." The hand fell. "I know you have your own regrets too."

He took her hand. "Everyone does. The secret is to live with as few regrets as possible."

"Yes. And … I did get the chance to see the world. I tasted almost everything I had ever wanted." She giggled. "I think I had enough excitement to last me a while, actually."

His lip twitched, and his face became uncharacteristically mischievous. "Yes, I suppose in the end, your life was the perfect _fusion_ of both worlds."

She blinked at him, opened her mouth and then closed it.

He smiled innocently. "How bad was it?"

"That was _horrible._" She raised an eyebrow. "When did you become such a punster? And speaking of which, you've been cracking more jokes in the last five minutes than I recall in your entire lifetime."

His gaze slid to the side for a brief moment. A casual wave of the hand. "Oh, you pick up a few things here and there. Especially here." He winked.

"Oh, lord," she groaned.

"So how does it feel to be on the receiving end of your wit?"

She growled. "My wit is just fine, thank you. You should be so grateful as to have such a witty, engaging, beautiful wife as myself."

"And not some boring, helpless maiden?"

"Mmph," she huffed, displeased.

"I could never see you as a maiden of any sort, helpless or not." He laughed again, hugging her encouragingly. "I chose to marry a dragon."

She frowned. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Saki, Saki," he answered, shaking his head while backing a safe distance away from her arm. "You're a Hyuga. You're all live volcanoes. Quite frankly, even after all these years, I'm still surprised that we ever married."

Indignance. "You _asked_ me!"

"I know, but I'm still surprised you said yes." Amusement, then musing. "I wonder which side of the family our son takes after?"

Saki snorted. "Mine, of course."

"Oh? He seems quite calm and rational."

"Please." Her eyes rolled with good humour. "Our blood is dominant. Just look at Jinpachiro and Anne, then look at Yuri."

"The mark of insanity," he chuckled, enjoying the banter. "But I don't know about that; Jinpachiro never married a guardian of the gods …"

"You wait 'till his fusion powers awaken," she replied confidently. "Your inherent diviner stuffiness keeps him in a box, but once the Harmonixer instincts kick in -"

"Are you sure about that?"

"You want to make a bet?"

"Perhaps I do."

"Fine." She crossed her arms. "Just tell me when he's ready, and I'll show you."

"I'm sure you can't wait," he chuckled. "I'll tell you when the box is ready to be opened."

She paused. "It will be dangerous if he can't control the Harmonixer blood."

"Having second thoughts about the strength of the Hyuga?" He patted her on the head, a carefree, lackadaisical motion. "Don't worry about it; I'll be sure to find the right time."

"This is disturbing," she mumbled. "I'm changing into you and you're becoming more like me every second."

"I mean it," he answered, still smiling. "I won't make a mistake."

"I know." _Of course you won't. Always the analytical one, the perfectionist. The perfect fit for the role of Inugami leader … _But she knew now, with confidence, she could hold her own in any respect.

With that, the faint memory of duty tugged at the edge of her mind. A duty that was not truly hers, but one she had accepted years ago … and now followed willingly.

"I'd love to stay here forever," she said, "but I think it's time for me to go. I need to prepare …"

He nodded. Together, they got up, and he led her back into the thick of the field.

They stood, facing each other quietly, her hands on his, their eyes on each other's.

"Goodbye, Saki," he said. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Goodbye," she answered, releasing his hands. "Tatsuo … my beloved."

She began to walk away, first slow and hesitant steps, then faster, more assured. When she turned to look back, she could see him in the distance, still smiling and watching from the tall grass, the bright world receding from her.

--

Matsunaga bayed frantically, searching for the Lady Saki in the tainted waters of Sukune. Finally, unable to find anything, the wolf turned, body rearing, ready to dash out to the village to alert the elders.

And a pause.

A presence, a familiar scent.

In the waters that circled the entrance, someone was there.

Not someone, but the one that Matsunaga had been looking for so relentlessly moments before. As though she were sleeping, hair and robes floating gently.

Slowly, the eyes opened, crimson staring blankly. She lay there, motionless. Uneasily, Matsunaga padded closer, sniffing for the signs of any evil spirits.

Without warning, she sat up in the water, her sudden movement starting the wolf and causing him to jump back, barking furiously.

Saki looked around. "Oh, hello there, Matsunaga," she said. "Were you waiting long?" He whimpered, the noble head shaking negatively in reply.

_Had I fallen asleep? _The events of a few days ago, a few minutes ago, seemed unreal in this serene environment. _Did any of it really happen?_

She looked down at herself. Her clothing, still torn and tattered – damage not sustained from falling into the water, but from a swiftly moving blade- _Well, there's my answer. _Pushing against the rocky floor of the fountain's shallow edge, Saki got up, rather uncomfortably. In addition to the custom styling, her clothes were now soaked as well.

With both hands, she rolled up loose fabric and tried to wring out the water as best as she could. After checking to make sure that her hair ornament was still in place – and that she still had her fan (priorities, of course) - Saki stepped out from the alcove of the Fountain into the spring daylight, Matsunaga shadowing her movements.

Viewing the village from the Fountain's rocky doorway, it was as though she were waking from deep hibernation; everything felt sharper, clearer. She breathed in, taking in the sights, sounds, smells of the village around her. She'd forgotten how beautiful Inugami was this time of the year. Sprays of pale, pink and white blossoms adorned the trees, and were mirrored in the grass below. The faint, sweet fragrance of the flowers, as always, floated in the air.

This was the world she had chosen, almost frozen in time, the way it had been since she was a child.

Saki turned and faced the Fountain again. The waters ran clear, pure. The illusion was gone now, she was sure of that. And yet … though it was calm, there was a sense of heightened awareness, of something … something coming. Something impending, something that had been waiting for its time, for a long time.

She paused. She could almost hear the sound of brown boots on stone, walking this path, towards the alcove she had just left, heels striking against the rock.

_"If it's something I shouldn't know right now, don't tell me. I don't want to mess anything up that needs to happen."_

She took off, leaving Matsunaga barking in surprise.

"Lady Saki, what happened to your robe- " She brushed passed, ignoring the surprised stares and exclamations of the villagers as she dashed up the white steps, into the mansion. Not even bothering to close the door, she headed upstairs, into her bedchamber, pausing at the door. It was exactly as she had left it that morning, when she had been called down to mediate the field argument.

She strode purposefully into the room, towards an old, neglected trunk. Bending down and unlocking it with ease, she began to dig through it, focussed on one thing only. In her mind's eye, she could see the item she was looking for, as clearly as if she were holding it in her hands.

And soon, she was.

Saki turned the fragile paper over in her hands, admiring how well it had been preserved in spite of its brittleness. The sepia-toned image on the front, her own elegant writing on the back, identifying the figures in the photograph. The handsome lieutenant commander, his beautiful wife at his side, and their young son, all smiling.

She thought of Jinpachiro. She thought of Anne. She couldn't help but smirk. The one photo she had of them did not do justice to their character, their lives, at all. "Those sneaky meddlers," she muttered, without malice.

A smile.

_I'll miss you till we meet again._

She closed her eyes.

_I miss them so much ..._

The Fountain of Sukune's sight flooded through her mind.

_She could see it._

Soon, a letter from Kurando would arrive, the periodic update of his adventures with Sensei, finishing with a relating of the wolf that had not yet saved him in Yokohama, and the remarkable man he had not yet met. Soon, another from Sensei would follow, echoing the former's surprised sentiments, this time about the man and a swordswoman, and alerting her of a visit to come that she already knew.

Soon. How soon? Perhaps in a month. Perhaps in a week.

Perhaps tomorrow.

Did it matter? She had already waited so long to understand, to make sense of everything leading up to this point. What were a few more days?

Saki stood up, the trunk's other contents in disarray at her feet. She gazed out the window of the master bedroom, out in the direction of the forests, growing so thick in the Valley of the Wind.

_Not a shield._

_A sword, waiting to be called into use._

_I could not go to the world, but my world will come to me …_

It would not be long now.


End file.
